The present invention relates to an improved header apparatus for receiving a PCMCIA module or card to make electrical connection with the card. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved ejector mechanism for such header apparatus and an improved actuator for use with electrical connectors.
Memory cards, chip cards, or smart cards are typically data input devices which are connected to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer or telephone. The data stored in the memory card is transferable into the electronic apparatus through an electrical connector coupled to the apparatus. The cards are movable from one apparatus to another.
Once the cards are inserted into a header connector, the cards have a relatively high extraction force to remove the cards from the header connectors. Therefore, several types of ejector mechanisms have been developed to remove the cards from the header connectors.
The present invention provides an improved ejector system for use with a card header connector. The header connector includes a main insulative frame. A push rod actuator or button is slidably coupled to one side of the frame. No separate rivets or pins are required to couple the button to the connector body or to a separate ejector mechanism which is actuated by the button. The ejector mechanism also does not require pegs or fasteners to secure the ejector to the body of the connector.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a header connector apparatus is configured to receive an electronic card. The apparatus includes a body having first and second spaced apart side arms formed integrally with the body and configured to receive the card therebetween. The first side arm has a longitudinally extending first dovetail member. The apparatus also includes an actuator button having a longitudinally extending second dovetail member configured to mate with the first dovetail member to allow the button to move longitudinally relative to the body, and an ejector mechanism coupled to the body and the button. The ejector mechanism is configured to eject the card from the body upon longitudinal movement of the button relative to the body.
In the illustrated embodiment, the ejector mechanism includes a pivot cam configured to engage the body so that movement of the button relative to the body causes the ejector mechanism to pivot about the pivot cam to eject the card. The illustrated button includes a notch and the ejector mechanism includes a flange. The notch is configured to receive a portion of the flange therein to couple the button to the ejector mechanism.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a header connector apparatus is configured to receive an electronic card. The apparatus includes a body having first and second spaced apart side arms configured to receive the card therebetween. The body is formed to include an opening adjacent the second arm. The apparatus also includes a button coupled to the first arm. The button is configured to move relative to the first arm. The button is formed to include a notch portion. The apparatus further includes an ejector mechanism having first and second opposite flanges. The first flange is located in the notch portion of the button to couple the ejector mechanism to the button. The second flange extends through the opening formed in the body adjacent the second arm. The ejector mechanism also has a pivot cam positioned between the first and second flanges so that movement of the button causes the ejector mechanism to pivot about the pivot cam to eject the card.
In the illustrated embodiment, the body includes a curved portion configured to receive the pivot cam. The pivot cam has a curved outer surface and the curved portion of the body has substantially the same radius as the outer surface of the pivot cam.
The illustrated body is formed to include a lip located between the first and second side arms. The lip is configured to extend over an edge of the ejector mechanism adjacent the cam. The illustrated ejector mechanism also includes a downwardly extending tab configured to engage an end edge of the card to eject the card from the header and an upturned front edge.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first flange includes a downwardly extending portion located in the notch and an outwardly extending portion located below the button. The opening in the body portion is formed by an elongated bar. The second flange is formed to include a downwardly extending portion extending through the opening and an outwardly extending portion extending under the bar.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an actuator button apparatus is provided for an electrical connector. The apparatus includes a first member coupled to the connector for movement relative to the connector to an actuation position, and a pressing part coupled to the first member. The pressing part is configured to be engaged by an operator to move the first member and the pressing part relative to the connector.
In the illustrated embodiment, an ejector mechanism coupled to the connector and the first member of the button. The ejector mechanism is configured to eject an electronic card from the connector upon movement of the first member and the pressing part relative to the connector.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, at least one detent is formed on one of the first member and the pressing part to secure the first member to the pressing part upon insertion of the pressing part on to the first member. The illustrated detent includes a domed surface formed on the first member which is configured to enter an aperture formed in the pressing part.
The pressing part includes first and second spaced apart spring arms. Each spring arm is formed to include an aperture therein. The first member includes upper and lower domed surfaces configured to enter the apertures in the spring arms upon insertion in the pressing part on to the first member.
The first member is formed to include a guide bar, and the pressing part is formed to include a slot configured to slide over the guide bar of the first member to couple the pressing part to the first member. The illustrated guide bar and the slot each have generally rectangular shapes. The pressing part includes at least one lead-in ramp surface adjacent the slot to facilitate installation of the pressing part over the first member.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.